A UchihaHyuga Union
by Zsulette
Summary: Kei, a sister of Hinata Hyuga, is surprised to find that she has much in common with an unexpected man.


Chapter 1

The night was the coldest it had been in centuries. I've seen a lot of winters in my lifetime, and the night was showing me a whole new definition of cold and darkness. The late October snow was flowing slowly down the sky, practically dancing to the countryside ground. The more I watched it, the more I slowly began to drift off to sleep. But then I'd remember that I had to finish the mission.

Speaking of this mission, all I have to say about this particular mission: B-rank my ass! 'Watch the Fire Nation border for any Akatsuki activity.' Ok, then! I'm all enthusiastic, gearing to go on my first mission with my sister Hinata, well we've been here for the last day and a half, and _still_ nothing-well, except for goose bumps, possible colds, and the nearly frost bitten private parts due to always going to the bathroom...

The sneeze next to me was what made me snap to attention. Kiba made the mission less silent by blowing his germs into the winter air. He looked at me with a bashful shame, to which I replied with the all-to-famous eye roll. He's not that bad of a guy, really. He's just really cocky and a little too confident. I looked over at the expressionless guy watching a beetle on his hand. Huh. What a strange guy. Quiet and barley visible due to his getup... I'm a little creeped out at the thought of the day he actually laughs or smiles...God, I hope I'm not there when that day comes.

"M-Maybe we sh-should set up a camp." my sister shook from the cold as she suggested this. I gave her my coat. "No, re-really Kei, you n-need it more than I do."

Of course Hinata would say that. She's always so sweet and so desperate to never impose, even though I would never think she was imposing at all.

"Hina', you're freezing. At least use this until camp is set up." And just like that, her timidness wavered and her smile came. Too bad I ruined the generous moment by finishing my thought out loud. "First things first. I gotta take my turn on the hourly perimeter check." She nodded as Dog Boy high fived me and tagged me in.

Half way into the perimeter check, I could've sworn I heard a faint bell ringing the distance. I stopped and squinted to see better in the winter darkness. Feeling frustrated, I decided to just use the Chakra Sight. I again looked around, this time two auras in the distance were glowing. Pulsating.

Reflexively, my hand went to my shiruken. The aura on the left was slowly fading. Auras don't fade. Not unless they're dying. I could tell if they were, even then. The aura is gone. This isn't possible!

A sudden aura flash appeared from behind me. I turned to instantly be sent flying backward and into the snow. The snow wasn't a good surface to violently land in. I opened my eyes and saw the cloud of the Akatsuki cloak. My eyes went up to see the face of this bastard. His dark hair covered his eyes for a moment, but I quickly kept my eyes from meeting his...

This man had the Sharingan.

I knew he was expecting to watch me fall for his trick. I knew because I heard his hum of amusement. This guy has some damn nerve to just watch me like that. I made the speed step, got behind him and signed the lightning palm. I put all my strength as I attempted to slam my palm into his back.

"Raidezan no juts-!"

He turned and twisted my body back as he grabbed my wrist. So fast! Who _is_ this guy?!

"You have persistency."

Oh, so he talks?

"Leader might have a use for you. Stay still to make this less bothersome."

"Like that will happen!" I flipped back from the hold he had on me and launched back for an attack. A block! How did he block that?! Another block! _Nobody _can block Tai-Jutsu! Hasn't damn Guy taught me enough when I lost the bet and was forced to be his training assistant for a week?!

SMACK! CRACK!

I'm down. One hit to the back of the neck, and I'm out. This isn't happening! It can never happen! How?! The senses are fading.

The snowy countryside is slowly turning to black. He's picking me up.

"By the way." I hear him mumble. "You're either very brave, or very stupid to challenge an Uchiha."

Of course...the Sharingan...the dark hair...I know it's not Sasuke...he's...Itachi...

Chapter 2

Echoes of footsteps. The warmth of tunnels lit by torches. I'm too weak to open my eyes, so I play by ear. A slight gust of air to the side. He's still carrying me. Turned left a few times. I feel the Chakra of another person. It's strong. Too strong.

"You brought a Hyuga back with you." The deep voice had said. The voice sent chills up my spine. It felt as if his own voice was embedded with his own Chakra.

"Trust my judgement." The Uchiha had replied. "She could be put to some use for our favor."

"Very well. Keep her with you. When she comes to, we'll just see how much use she could be."

"Yes, Leader."

I felt him turn around with me in his arms and begin to walk. More echoes of footsteps and 3 right turns later, I hear a door be unlocked and opened. A gentle and soft surface below me as he puts me down. A subtle smell of musk and trees. Just like this Uchiha. I must be in his quarters.

"I know you're awake."

I forced my eyes open, but didn't meet his gaze.

"There's no need to avoid eye contact. My Sharingan is not activated."

I kept my eyes down. With a sigh he grabbed my chin and forced my head up. I had no choice but to meet the charcoal eyes of the Akatsuki man. I realized that his cloak was gone. He was sporting the traditional mesh shirt.

"You have the lavender Hyuga eyes, yet you don't have the Byakugan. Why is that?"

I glared at him. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I assumed that it was apparent that I wanted to know. Care to share, Hyuga?"

"Kei."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Kei."

"Itachi."

"I know. Your brother was my favorite opponent when training."

"I see. And you see as well."

"What?"

"You have the Chakra Sight. Any Hyuga that has lavender eyes yet still has pupils have it."

"You like to study clans, I see."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I raised an eyebrow at his comeback. This guy isn't shy to talk back, is he? I see where the younger Uchiha gets his arrogance. He pulled a small leather bound book out from under his bed, opened it, and begins to write. A few minutes of silence pass before he looked back up. He motions to his book.

"My journal of interests." He said. "Your abilities and skill are being added to it."

"Why?"

"Anything that I find interesting or different end up being recorded into this book."

"Gee, you're such a softie."

"Sarcasm. A thing that you and I have similarities with. About time."

"I'm surprised you even had good taste in humorous sarcasm. I admit, I'm impressed."

Another amused hum. "It's nice to know there's more people with good-quality humor like myself."

"Wow. Kinda self obsessed, are we?"

"Just honest, that's all."


End file.
